Big World! Big Adventures!
|composer=Chris Renshaw |narrator= |distributor= * Mattel Creations * Universal * ABC for Kids |runtime=80 minutes |released= 20 July 2018 2 August 2018 5 September 2018 7 September 2018 12 November 2018 |previous=Journey Beyond Sodor |next= }} Big World! Big Adventures! is the 2018 movie. Plot A racing car called Ace inspires Thomas The Tank Engine to become the first engine to travel the world, so Thomas sets off on an adventure which takes him to five continents, across deserts, through jungles and over dangerous mountains. On his journey Thomas meets Nia, an engine who teaches him that everyone needs a little help from their friends. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Bill and Ben * Flying Scotsman * Emily * Rosie * Timothy * Marion * Sam * Carlos * Yong Bao * Diesel * Paxton * Sidney * Bertie * Annie and Clarabel * Cranky * Carly * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Mr. Percival * The Thin Clergyman * Knapford Stationmaster * Duck (cameo) * Donald and Douglas (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * Connor (cameo) * Vinnie (cameo) * Rajiv (cameo) * Daisy (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * 'Arry and Bert (cameo) * Norman (cameo) * Philip (cameo) * Stafford (cameo) * Winston (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Captain (cameo) * Sir Robert Norramby (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * Sailor John (cameo) * Ferdinand (portrait cameo) Characters Introduced * Nia * Kwaku * Beau * Natalie * The Arizona Diesel * The Chinese Diesel Shunter * Ace * International Rally Cars * Emerson * Minor International Characters * The African Crane * The American Crane * Shankar Some cowboys also speak. They are voiced by Kerry Shale and Christopher Ragland. Locations * Island of Sodor ** Knapford ** Knapford Station Yard ** Knapford Yards ** Vicarstown ** Vicarstown Bridge ** Road and Rail Runby and Road Bridge ** Ffarquhar ** The Ffarquhar Stationmaster's House ** Anopha Quarry ** Maron ** Sodor Search and Rescue Centre ** Arlesburgh ** Arlesburgh Harbour ** Sodor China Clay Company ** Gordon's Hill ** Brendam Docks ** Sodor Shipping Company ** Tidmouth Sheds * Africa ** Dakar Docks ** Dar es Salaam Docks * Brazil ** Rio de Janeiro Docks * United States ** Morenci Loop ** San Francisco Docks ** Bonneville Salt Flats * China * India * Easter Island * Australia * Paris * Antarctica * Misty Island * The Steelworks * Venice * Tokyo Voice Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, Bertie, Captain, the Fat Controller, Dowager Hatt and the Thin Controller * Rob Rackstraw as James, Toby and Sam * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Marion, Natalie, Arizona Diesel, Rio Crane, Annie and Clarabel * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Matt Wilkinson as Ben, Cranky, Tony, American Crane * Kerry Shale as Diesel and Beau * Steven Kynman as Paxton * Bob Golding as Sidney * Lucy Montgomery as Carly and a cowgirl * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Gabriel Porras as Carlos, Emerson, Coffee Trucks, Various South American Voices * Su-Lin Looi as Chinese Diesel Shunter * Yvonne Grundy as Nia (Patricia Kihoro as Nia's singing voice) * Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman * Rachael Miller as Angelique * Abubakar Salim as Kwaku, African Troublesome Trucks, Various African Voices * Richie Campbell as African Troublesome Trucks, Various African Voices * Akiya Henry as African Troublesome Trucks, Various African Voices * Chipo Chung as African Troublesome Trucks, Various African Voices * Dona Adwera as Various African Voices * Peter Andre as Ace * David Menkin as Racing Car 3 * Christopher Ragland as Racing Car 4 and Cowboys US * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward and Toby * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Beau, Diesel, Harold and Mr. Percival * Rob Rackstraw as James and Sam * Christopher Ragland as Percy, Racing Car 4 and Cowboys * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Keith Wickham as Bertie, Captain, Sir Topham Hatt, Dowager Hatt * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Matt Wilkinson as Ben, Tony and American Crane * Glenn Wrage as Cranky * Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman * Yvonne Grundy as Nia (Patricia Kihoro as Nia's singing voice) * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Gabriel Porras as Carlos, Emerson, Coffee Trucks, Various South American Voices * Su-Lin Looi as Chinese Diesel Shunter * Steven Kynman as Paxton * Bob Golding as Sidney * Lucy Montgomery as Carly and a cowgirl * Teresa Gallagher as Marion, Natalie, Arizona Diesel, Rio Crane, Annie and Clarabel * Rachael Miller as Angelique * Abubakar Salim as Kwaku, African Troublesome Trucks, Various African Voices * Richie Campbell as African Troublesome Trucks, Various African Voices * Akiya Henry as African Troublesome Trucks, Various African Voices * Chipo Chung as African Troublesome Trucks, Various African Voices * Dona Adwera as Various African Voices * Peter Andre as Ace * David Menkin as Racing Car 3 Songs * Where in the World is Thomas? * Wake Up * Enda Ulale * We're Friends * Free and Easy * Sometimes You Make a Friend * We're Friends (Reprise) Bonus Features UK/AUS * Music Videos * Meet the Characters! - Nia, Beau and Yong Bao Trivia * This movie will tie in with the twenty-second season. * This special takes place between the twenty-first and twenty-second seasons. * This is the longest special to date at the length of 80 minutes. * Yvonne Grundy, Patricia Kihoro, Peter Andre, Dan Li, Gabriel Porras, Su-Lin Looi, Rachael Miller, Abubakar Salim, Richie Campbell, Akiya Henry, Chipo Chung, and Dona Adwera join the voice cast. * This special is the first of a few things: ** The first special to be fully animated by Jam Filled Toronto. ** The first special to have Micaela Winter as producer. ** The first Thomas and Friends production to not have Mark Moraghan involved since his casting as narrator in 2013. * Pictures of Arlesburgh from the third season and of Donald and Douglas with the pirate ship from Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure appear in the San Francisco diner. * Recolours of Edward, Henry, James, Raul, Dart, Ivan, Frankie, Beresford, Carly and Big Mickey appear. * Bertie is seen singing part of Somebody Has to be the Favourite before Ace races past him. Goofs * When Ace jumps over the fence near Flying Scotsman, his front bumper clips through the rails as he lands. * When at Knapford Station, the fish trucks are shown to have no faces, but at Vicarstown Station they have gained faces. * In the UK dub James has his US voice when he says, "Welcome to Sodor!" Merchandise Wood * Nia * Beau * Ace Adventures * Thomas & Ace the Racer * Nia TrackMaster * Jungle Thomas with Ace * Nia and the Elephant * Yong Bao Rescue * Thomas' Jungle Adventure Gallery File:BigWorldBigAdventuresPromo.png|Utah promo Category:Future Releases Category:Movies